The End of Silliness? Rated R Version/Transcript
Introduction and Rules Now i'm going to be uploading a Rated R version of "The End of Silliness?" from Musical fiction to Horror fiction. I know a proper way to rewrite this episode and make it more light-hearted. I only ask that you do not edit my rewrite. If you want to help me, you can highlight the "usused harp" line at the beginning and link it to where I can find the sound. You can also help me by putting up images to title cards (except for "The Water Buffalo Song", "The Promised Land", and "Keep Walking") and silent scenes. It also helps to type up what I can see, so anyone else who doesn't know what I typed up can understand better. I also wanna give a special thanks to my good friend, BigRedMonster86 for making this possible. Have fun reading! OPENING LOGOS Rated G-PG Original logos - ' #Big Idea presents logo '''Rated R logos - ' #BlumHouse logo #20th) Century Fox logo #Big Idea presents logo LARRY'S NIGHTMARE AND HEADACHE (Parlor Scene #1) (A thunderclap is heard as the screen cuts from black, revealing a Nighthawks styled ice cream parlor at night as it rains. Reality music plays as this occurs, indicating that this episode is a mystery-themed episode. From the windows, you can see Jimmy drying or washing dishes (however you see it) and Larry tossing and turning as he softly weeps. We fade to inside the ice cream parlor with a closeup of Jimmy. Then, we cut to Larry, softly crying himself to sleep and tossing and turning.) (Unlike the normal cut, the music stops and an unused harp sound plays as Larry begins to have a good dream. A green background with a yellow spiral trips and ended up fall down and we fade to the beginning of the cancelled Bear Trap Silly Song from "Madame Blueberry". Starting with Archibald making an announcement.) Archibald: Excuse me, I have an announcement... (Cuts to the middle of his speech) "... And as a result of the disastrous outcomes from the first and previous Silly Songs..." (We cut to "The Water Buffalo Song" as shown in "Where's God when I'm S-Scared?") Larry: ♪Everybody's got a water buffalo.♪ (Cuts to Archibald's lecture) Archibald: You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo! Everyone does'' not have a water buffalo! Just stop... being... so... SILLY! (Gives a "Hmph!" expression and hops away, leaving Larry to stare at the screen confused.) (We cut to "The Song of the Cebu" from "Josh and the Big Wall!" as we see Larry's slides) Larry (Voice-over): ♪Boy is riding with Cebu.♪ Um... No, wait. Archibald: This is quite disappointing! (The same unused harp sound slows down as we fade back to reality, with Archibald's "Disappointing!" echoing. We see Larry losing it.) Larry (Slurring): Jimmy! Jimmy! (Grunts) No, wait! (Grunts) Jimmy! (Jimmy hears Larry's unusual behavior and looks at Larry) Jimmy! AH! Cebu! Jimmy: Hey, h-h-hey mister. Are you okay? Larry (Slurring): Jimmy! (Grunts) Jimmy! (Grunts) Jimmy (Worried and noticing Larry's pain): What The Hell?! (Camera rotates to Jimmy) Wake up, mister! MISTER! (The camera cuts back to outside the parlor. From inside, Jimmy runs up to Larry to wake him up. Lightning strikes and we see the title of this episode in front of the parlor.) '''RATED PG / G VERSION OF THE TITLE -' '''Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness? RATED PG-13 / R / NC-17 VERSION OF THE TITLE -''' '''The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (After the scene fades to black, the "VeggieTales" theme song plays without Hotsy-Totsy subtitles for the viewer to sing along with.) "A1 AND G7" (Parlor Scene #2) (After the "VeggieTales" theme song ends, we cut from black to reveal Larry with an ice pack with a 15 knifes and 59 blades on his body, with Jimmy across his table.) Jimmy: You really had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry (Sad): (Sniffs) Yeah, I'm okay. Jimmy: Well, can I get you anything? A push-up? (Larry shakes his head no) Waffle cone? (Larry shakes his head no) A cup full of sprinkles? Larry (Sad): No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You uh, wanna talk about it? (Larry turns to the jukebox, Jimmy does too as Larry points it out.) Larry (Sad): Does that jukebox work? (Camera focuses on the jukebox) Jimmy (Off-screen): Yep. Larry (Sad): A1 and G7. Jimmy: Huh? Larry (Sad): A1 and G7. Larry (Evil): JUST PRESS A1 AND... (evil chuckle) G7! (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox to press the buttons) It all started a while back when I was singing this song. And well, I don't know. Looking back at my first Silly Song, I can understand. But the one after... was when things! (evil laughing) (Jimmy pushes the buttons and hops away as soon as "The Water Buffalo Song" comes up on the screen.) "THE WATER BUFFALO SONG" (From "Where's God when I'm S-Scared?") NOTE: The old VHS and 2004-2007 DVD versions of this episode use Larry's old dopey voice, while the later 2010s DVD/Blu-Ray versions use Larry's current voice from the live shows since 2002 and in the 15th Anniversary Edition DVD and Blu-Ray version of "Where's God when I'm S-Scared?" released in 2008. Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. So without further ado, "Silly Songs with Larry". (The screen cuts from the parlor to the countertop. Larry (wearing an oversized cowboy hat) bounces from the right of the screen and faces the audience.) Larry: The Water Buffalo Song. (Smiles as the song starts) (For "The End of Silliness?" Rated R version, Evil Letters subtitles appear for the viewer to sing along with.) ♪Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow.♪ ♪Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo.♪ (Holds a long "ooh" note) ♪I took my buffalo to the store.♪ (A saloon door drops in from the ceiling and Larry puts his head in it) ♪Got his head stuck in the door.♪ (The saloon door rises back up to the ceiling and Larry flips out the door and lands) ♪Spilled some lima beans on the floor. (Starting hopping in place) Oh, everybody's got a...♪ Archibald: (Suddenly rushes in) Stop it! Stop, stop right this instant, what do you think you're doing!? (Song stops and Larry stops bouncing) You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo! Everyone does'' not have a water buffalo! (Jumps at Larry, then steps back) We were going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's ''my water buffalo?" "Why don't I'' have a water buffalo?" (Stretches his head close to Larry's face) And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop... being... so... SILLY! (Gives a "Hmph!" expression and hops away, leaving Larry to stare at the screen confused.) Narrator: This has been "Silly Songs with Larry". (Song starts again) Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: ♪Everybody's got a baby kangaroo. Yours is pink, but mine is blue. (Archibald yells off-screen) hers was small but... (Archibald charges at Larry and knocks him over)♪♪﻿ "THE SONG OF THE CEBU" (From "Josh and the Big Wall!") evil title card "The Song of the Cebu From Josh and the Big wall!" here Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. (After the title card, we fade to the countertop, used as the inside the wall of Jericho. It's dark on the inside, but there's light from the projector on a bed sheet.) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, "The Song of the Cebu."! Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ (Switches a slide) This is a song about a boy. (Switches a slide) A song about a little boy (Switches a slide) and his cebús. A song about a little boy and his ''three cebús. (Switches a slide) A little boy who had a sick cebú... (Switches a slide) a sad cebú... (Switches a slide) and a mute cebú. (Switches a slide) And also a hippo. (Switches to a blank screen, but can't find the right slide.) Um... um... this is me at the airport. (Switches a slide) This is my Aunt Ruth. (Switches a slide) This is me at a bullfight. (Switches a slide) This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ooh! Larry: (Switches a slide) This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ahh! Larry: (Switches a slide) This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú. (Continues switching slides) Archibald: (Pops up from behind the sheets) Hold it! (Hops around and blocks the screen) You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. (Switches a slide that reveals two cows) See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Sing it with me! ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ (Larry shows illustrated slides of his story as the song continues) Larry: ♪Boy is riding with Cebu.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Boy is riding with Cebu.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Into town in his canoe.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Into town in his canoe.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Sick cebú is rowing and sneezing. (Switches a slide) Achoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) achoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Hippo chewing on bamboo.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Hippo chewing on bamboo.♪'' Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Can't see boy and three cebus.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Can't see boy and three cebus.♪'' Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Sad cebú is rowing and crying. (Switches a slide) Boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo moo moo.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo.♪'' Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ All: ♪Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo,boo-hoo moo moo, ce-bú!♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Hippo seen by mute cebú.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Hippo seen by mute cebú.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Tries to tell the other two.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Tries to tell the other two.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Mute cebú is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm,mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm,mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!♪ (Larry experiences technical difficulties again) Larry: Uh-oh. (Song slows down and stops as Archibald comes in again) Archibald: WAIT! What happens next!? Larry: Um... (Switches slides as Archibald talks) Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: (Switches a slide that reveals his trip to Sea World) Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! (Camera focuses back on Larry as he switches to an unseen slide) Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ooh! Larry: I forgot about that one. (Switches a slide) There's me and that bull again. (Switches a slide) Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: (Switches a slide revealing a bull glaring) Oh look, a cebú! (Archibald turns around, and the screen fades back to the title card.) Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior (Off-screen): ♪Cebú!♪ Larry (Off-screen): No, wait. That's a water buffalo. Narrator: This has been "Silly Songs with Larry". Tune in next time to hear the audience sing... (The song starts up again and Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior hop across the screen from left to right to the beat of the music.) Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪No more song about cebú! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo,bye-bye moo moo moo moo.♪♪ Jimmy: I want my money back. Jerry: Yeah, that'd be pretty good. (In "The End of Silliness?" Rated R version of this song, the scene cuts back to inside Jimmy's ice cream parlor and the jukebox turns off on the final note of the instrumental. Jimmy laughs for a while, but stops when he notices Larry evil at him.) "DARKNESS HAS COME!" (Parlor Scene #3) Larry (Demonic): What? Do you think that's funny? (demon laugh) Jimmy: Well, (Laughs) yeah! (Suddenly guilty for laughing) I mean no! No. Gee, uh... that's gotta hurt. Larry (Evil): I'm So Evil that, YOU'RE END HAS COME! (Slams his head to the table) They got them mixed up at Photo-Hut! And I didn't know everyone didn't have water buffaloes! (Evil laughs on the table, with his blood flooding the table. Jimmy realizes how hurt Larry felt about his first Silly Song getting ruined and the "Song of the Cebu" embarrassment ruining his career.) Jimmy (Scared): W-What? I-i-if you could just give me one chance I'll explain! (Lovely Asparagus and a shadowed figure walks into the parlor, indicating the first clue of the suspect. Jimmy turns to them.) Jimmy: I'll be right with you in a minute, folks. (Turns back to Larry) (Scared) Why the hell that Larry turned demonic. (Hops over to the jukebox) And I've got just the thing. (Presses a few buttons) There. That oughta do it. title card for "Promise Land From Josh and the Big Wall!" (As "Promised Land" comes up on the jukebox, Jimmy hops back to the counter to take orders.) Jimmy (Off-screen): So what'll it be, folks? (At this point, "Promised Land" begins playing on the Jukebox TV for a few seconds, until it transitions to showing the whole song in full screen when Jimmy slides out of the tent with manna under him. After the song ends with the deflated tent, "Good Morning, George" from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" starts playing, with the glitch part of "The Thankfulness Song" from "Madame Blueberry" playing after.) "LARRY IS VERY EVIL" (Parlor Scene #4) (As soon as "The Thankfulness Song" melts away with Larry turned very very evil.) Larry (Evil): 3:00 AM, OH YEAH? I MURDERING TIME ONCE FOR ALL. (Looks up at the ceiling) I'm Gonna Send To Hell. (Larry is Demonic Laughing) Jimmy: Okay. The song is melting. Bad timing. (The shadowed figure turns around revealing green eyes showing guilt, indicating the next clue.) A-ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) ♪You're big, I'm little...♪ (Larry's eyes glows red, and Jimmy starts panicking.) (Screams) O-o-okay, buddy. (Presses buttons on the jukebox) Hang on! Daddy's coming! title card for "Keep Walking From Josh and the Big Wall!" (Jimmy hops away to Larry, and the screen fades to the clip of "Josh and the Big Wall!" with Jean-Claude and Phillipe taunting Joshua/Larry's men. The song starts with Phillipe saying "Oh, zat's a great idea! You go ahead and keep walking!". The song plays from there until it ends with the peas laughing while the screen fades to black. After that, "Big Things Too!" from the prequel, "Dave and the Giant Pickle" plays. Then after that song ends, the rap section of "Stuffmart Suite" from "Madame Blueberry" plays, until it ends with Scallion #2 and Scallion #3 hitting the floor as the rap ends. One of them says "Ow!" as the iris closes.) THE TERROR IS REVEALED! (Parlor Scene #5) (The screen zooms from black, back to the parlor where Jimmy is screaming hysterically.) Jimmy: Oh, that scares me up! Bungee! Bungee! Bungee, wungee... wooge, wagee, weegee. Come on! (Screams some more until he notices Larry's is still demonic.) Larry?... Larry! Jimmy: Well, gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Larry (Evil): Oh Yeah? They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Jimmy: Look, buddy. I know this isn't any of my business, but... w-why are you just so evil Larry? But why? Do you wanna tell me what's going on? Off-Screen Voice: I'LL tell you what's going on! (The camera flies to the shadowed figure in the trench coat. It spins its chair around, revealing Archibald Asparagus! Larry jumpscared at Archie in front of him, but gets really really evil. As Larry's demon rises, a creepy ambience plays. Then he watches Archibald hop to the jukebox.) Archibald: Perhaps these will clear things up! (Faces Larry and glares back at him) (Larry cuts at Archibald, then Archibald looks surprised with his blood drops, and Archibald turns to the jukebox and presses buttons, fading to a black screen) ARCHIBALD'S CONFESSION AND APOLOGY (Parlor Scene #6) (The camera fades back to the parlor, with Jimmy turning to Archibald.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean... (Suspenseful spooky music plays) Archibald: Yes! I admit it! The culprit was me! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! Jimmy (Scared): I'm S-s-scared! No wonder Larry's so evil! I would feel that way too if somebody took my songs away! I-i-i'm calling the cops. (With the thought of Archibald getting arrested, worse, getting kicked off "VeggieTales" for committing this crime, Archibald stops Jimmy.) Archibald (Scared): Wait! I-i-if you could just give me one chance I'll explain! (Jimmy looks at Archibald's sad eyes, then looks at Larry evil laughing at the table with his teeth becomes fanged. Then softens up and decides to just give Archibald one chance to confess.) Jimmy: Fine. One chance. But if you make this worse, you're going to (Larry Jumpscare at Him) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Archibald (Scared): It's just that... I... well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy still gives him a scornful look, as if he suspects Archibald is lying to him.) Well... (Starts to run out of ideas, until he suddenly gets one after looking at his briefcase) But then... I got these! (Archibald opens up his case, containing papers until he finds one that has the heading "Save our Silly Songs!", that being the petition made by fans of "VeggieTales" after the release of "Madame Blueberry".) Archibald (Reading): Ahem. "We the undersigned believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebu incident" and what he did to Larry after "The Water Buffalo Song", and apologize to Larry by returning "Silly Songs with Larry" back to its original Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Larry: (After hearing the news, Larry suddenly rises from the table and asks Archibald) Moose lake? Archibald: Yes. Moose lake. It's in Canada. Larry: Wow. Moose Lake. (Jimmy smiles as well, then the camera focuses on Archibald.) Archibald: The people have spoken. I guess there's only one other thing left to say. (Faces Larry with scream) Larry, I'm sorry I cancelled "Silly Songs with Larry". I never realized it was so important to you. And there's nothing I can do except hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Hops onto the counter, and the camera slowly flies up as Archibald gives a powerful speech.) Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness shall continue! (Archibald starts losing his balance and crashes onto the floor. A girl scream is heard as the dishes clatter onto Archibald. Larry, Jimmy, and Lovely all show concern and look from behind to see if Archibald is all right. Fortunately, he pops his head from behind, revealing he's okay, but is still in pain, thus earning his comeuppance.) I'm okay. I deserved that. But try not to be too silly. (Smiles) Please? Larry: Well, when you put it that way Archibald, (Back to normal) (Smiles) okay. I forgive you. Archibald: Good. (Struggles to stand back up, and Jimmy gives him Larry's ice pack) (Larry then hops up to Archibald with a paper of his own) Larry: And just to make sure that none of this ever happens again, (Gives Archie a paper) I wrote you a bible verse. (At this point, we see a closeup of the Bible Verse, with Larry reading it as Archibald looks at it from his perspective.) Larry (Reading): "Put on the full armor of God, so that you can take your stand against the devil’s schemes. - Ephesians 6:11". Archibald: Why, thank you, Larry. I will treasure this. But, isn't there something else you'd like to share? Larry: As a matter of fact, there is. (Shows a CD and hops up to the jukebox) I've been wanting to play this for the next show... but I think now's the time. (Larry puts the CD in the jukebox, and the jukebox registers Larry's CD showing the "Silly Songs with Larry" title card on the TV. The screen fades, revealing the title card in its full screen and uncropped variant.) THE YODELING VETERINARIAN OF THE ALPS 'NOTE: The old VHS versions of this episode, the soundtrack for "VeggieTunes 3: A Queen, a King, and A Very Blueberry", and even the 2001 VHS for "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" use Robert Ellis' original dub for the bear, while the later DVD versions of this Silly Song since 2004 use Mike Nawrocki's redub of the bear's voice. ' Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. (Screen fades revealing the Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery dressed in blue tuxedos, singing like a barbershop quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪There lived a man so long ago. His memory's but faint, was not admired.♪ Scallion #3: Did not inspire. Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Like president, or saint. But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets for a special cure.♪ Scallion #3: They knew for sure. Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Wouldn't come from other vets. Whoa-oh!♪ (We switch over to Larry observing Junior's penguin with blue flippers on the exam table.) Larry: ♪This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He's got a fever, and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two.♪ ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. (Penguin slides away from Larry's face up close to him) Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ (After the music ends, the penguin spits the thermometer, poking Larry's eye. Then Pa Grape gives Junior advice.) Pa Grape: ♪He's gone a little loopy, in case you haven't heard. (Gives Junior a bottle of penicillin for his penguin) Here's a couple penicillin for your sickly arctic bird.♪ (Junior looks at the camera confused, then the camera swipes back to the quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut.♪ Scallion #2: ♪Some would stand in silence, (Scallion #3 joins in)♪ Scallion #2 and #3: ♪While some just scratch their scalps.♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Whoa-oh!♪ (The camera swipes to Pa Grape giving a phone call) Pa Grape: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking! (A door open sound effect is heard and the camera zooms away, revealing an orange cat on the exam table meowing. Bob owns that cat.) Larry: ♪This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous and a week past due. But if I sing to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better in a day or two.♪ ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ (As soon as the music ends, the cat hisses, indicating her kittens are kicking inside her.) Pa Grape: ♪Jump in your car, drive into the city. (Hands Bob a milk coupon) Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty.♪ (The camera swipes back to the quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ Scallion #2: ♪The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day. When the nurse who did assist the doc asked♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪For a raise in pay.♪ Scallion #2: ♪The doctor pondered this a while, sat back.♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪And scratched his scalp.♪ Scallion #2: Then said... Larry (Off-screen): No way, ho-zay Jose! Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Whoa-oh!♪ (The camera swipes to Pa Grape giving another phone call) Pa Grape: Good news on the kitty, doc. She's feeling great. Six kittens. Named one after you. (The same door open is heard, then a door slam is heard, and we see a giant bear covered in bear traps.) Bear: ROAR! Larry: ♪This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better in a day or two.♪ (Percy looks at Pa Grape, then Pa Grape looks at the screen. The bear also looks at the screen, confused during Larry's yodeling.) ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ Bear: Roar! Rawr-ha-ha! Rawr! Pa Grape: Oh yeah, that'll work. He's good. (The bear roars ferociously as Larry keeps yodeling) Larry: ♪Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo!♪ No, wait! This shown work! (The camera slowly flies to the left with the quartet at the countertop rumbles) ♪Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! You!♪ Hoo! Bloo! Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made!♪ Scallion #2: ♪When you go a little loopy, better...♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Keep your nurse well paid.♪ Larry: ♪(Hops to the left as the bear chases him) Yodel-leh-hee! (Hops to the right as the bear chases him) Yodel-leh-hoo! (Pops up from the center yodeling at the top of his lungs) Yodel odle odle aye de aye de aye de aye de (Bear tries to bite Larry during the three beats in the song) Ooh!-Ooh!-Ooh!♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: WHOA! ♪Some would stand in silence, while some just scratch their scalps. For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps!♪♪ (The camera zooms out, and as the song ends, we see Larry out the window being chased by the bear.) Larry (Outside the window): Bloo! (The iris closes around Larry and the credits for "The End of Silliness" roll. The instrumental of the first part of the Silly Song, "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays. Then Larry pops out from the bottom as the credits finish rolling.) Larry: Bloo! (Smiles and the iris closes around him) CLOSING LOGOS 'Rated G-PG Original logos - ' #Big Idea logo (The screen fades from black showing Bob and Larry in front of the "BIG IDEA" letters, which are very small. The Bear's "Rawr-ha-ha!" makes the letters big. Bob and Larry look at each other confused, but then smile in their trademark poses. Then the bear's "Rawr!" makes the "A" in "IDEA" bounce. The logo is a still frame until it fades to black.) 'Rated R logos - ' # Big Idea logo (The screen fades from black showing Bob and Larry in front of the "BIG IDEA" letters, which are very small. The Woman's scream makes the letters big. Bob and Larry look at each other confused, but then smile in their trademark poses. Then the bear's "Rawr!" makes the "A" in "IDEA" bounce. The logo is a still frame until it fades to black.) # 20th Century Fox logo (The screen fades from black after the Big Idea logo as we see a still frame of the 2009 20th Century Fox logo until it abruptly cuts to black.) THE END Trivia/Fun Facts * The idea of a re-write for this episode came to me in 2002 when I got the Lyrick Studios VHS of "God wants me to forgive them!?!". I remember quoting the parlor scenes each time I got to the part where Junior is shown tossing his hat starting with me saying Jimmy's first lines at the beginning. * Odd as it may seem, I wasn't scarred for life or given nightmares like most people were when "The End of Silliness? Rated R Version" was introduced to me as a kid. I did find Archibald's gasp annoying though, which is way I revived it in my version and skip it whenever I re-watch it in general, because realistically, it'd be too late for Larry to say a bad word on Jimmy if Archibald already pushed the buttons that didn't played "His Cheeseburger" and "The Forgive-o-Matic". * After watching "The End of Silliness Rated R" a few times when I got the DVD edition from the "Veggietales: The Complete Silly Song Collection" DVD boxset, I felt "The Water Buffalo Song" and "The Forgive-o-Matic" (after knowing more about the series) should have been added to this episode to give us an understanding as to why Archibald didn't want Larry singing anymore Silly Songs. Of course, alternatively, you could also read/watch this with "The Water Buffalo Song" and "The Song of the Cebu" flipped around. * YouTube user jordangaming101 handled most of the additional editing for adding "The Water Buffalo Song" and "The Forgive-o-matic" into the video BigRedMonster86 created, which this rewrite was based on, which also was based on my idea for this rewrite (Read comments section from that linked page). * This wasn't the first time "Silly Songs with Larry" got cancelled. The reason why "The Forgive-o-matic" appears on this sing-along video, despite not being a song, is because at the time in 1994, Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki wanted to do more segments in between each episode per video. But after receiving angry letters about why there's no Silly Song segment, "Silly Songs with Larry" became a normal staple. For "Why The End of Silliness is Rated R?", these complaints were added to Larry's darkness, making Archibald more three dimensional and guilty for his actions in "The Water Buffalo Song". * "The Water Buffalo Song" was used before in the first sing along episode, "A Very Silly Sing Along!" (AKA "Very Silly Songs!"). * This episode is my personal favorite, but only with the edits I made. Moral Stealing is wrong, and could hurt someone's feelings. Remarks * The only sing-along episode to have a moral. * Despite not using the "What we have learned" song, a Bible verse is still used, making it the only sing-along episode to have a Bible verse. It also should be noted it wasn't easy finding a proper bible verse about stealing that sums this episode up. * If Bob appeared in this episode, (which he doesn't) he would've been furious at Archibald after revealing himself to be the culprit behind the whole cancellation. * In real life, a crime like this would've still sent Archibald to jail anyway, especially if he were sent to court first. * Archibald would once again say "The culprit was me! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!" in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie". Gallery FANMADE Criminal Record for Archibald.png|Archibald's criminal record (Commissioned by me) Category:Transcripts